


Having, Holding

by penlex



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 5 Things, Chivalry, Chores, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Except it's 3 Things, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Three domestic ways the Venom Symbiote shows Eddie that it loves him.





	Having, Holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sictransitgloriamundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sictransitgloriamundi/gifts).



**3\. Chivalry**

Eddie doesn't notice at first, but after Venom gets back to full strength after the Life Foundation rocket fire fiasco situation, it starts coming out and doing little things for Eddie to take care of him.

Eddie notices for the first time when he's running late to meet Annie for lunch. He's nervous and double checking everything under the sun. It's not a date, and Eddie doesn't want it to be, not anymore, but it's still nerve-wracking. He did Annie wrong and he wants to make it up to her, and he wants to make sure that she knows that's what he's trying to do every time she sees him. It's a lot of pressure. So he spends an hour picking his outfit and debating between a tucked or untucked shirt. He double checks his fly and his belt and his shoelaces. He runs his hand through his hair, knowing there's not much else he can really do with it than what he always does. He licks over his front teeth to make sure he brushed. He checks all his pockets - keys, phone, wallet - and then again - wallet, phone, keys. And then finally, when he's sure he has everything and he's as presentable as he's going to get, Eddie turns to the door, distractedly checking his pockets again while he fishes his keys out so he can lock up behind him when he goes. He's stepping closer to the door, and his hands are doing other things, when suddenly a gooey black limb leaks out from under his (tucked) shirt and turns the handle for him.

Eddie pauses there in the doorway, letting the minutes tick on. Thinking back, Eddie realizes this isn't even close to the first time that Venom has opened a door or pulled out a chair for him, and he never noticed before.

"Thanks, V," he says. The only response is a gentle swell of joy in the back of his mind, Venom reacting to Eddie's bare praise.

 

**2\. Chores**

Depression is the kind of bitch that plays tricks on you. It'll make you think easy shit is hard, and that hard shit should be easy. It'll make you wonder, when you're doing good, if you were making it all up when you weren't, 'cause nothing seems that bad now. It'll have you thinking, when you're doing bad, that you're just full of shit, 'cause you were fine last week. Or sometimes it'll just make you forget you were ever doing good at all, make it impossible to recall what it's like not to be mired in apathy and failure 24/7. And Eddie happens to have been struggling with all those tricks and more for most of his life, even before he made it to adulthood.

So Eddie doesn't notice either, at first, that Venom is helping out with housework. After Annie and before Venom, Eddie was in a big down and he just plain couldn't take care of his shit. He'd try every now and then, and either fail completely or give up halfway through. It usually ended up that one room in the apartment was ever clean at a time. And it was and exhausting full-day chore to get even that done. Now, Eddie has swung back up. He's doing good, so getting out of bed and putting on his shoes and washing the dishes are all so easy now. Whenever Eddie comes into a room that seems cleaner or neater than he thought it would be, he just figures it's because he's still used to having to fight himself tooth and nail to get something like that done.

One Saturday afternoon, with the curtains open and the sun coming in through the tiny window, and Eddie feeling good and productive with nothing much to do for work on his day off, Eddie decides to vacuum. He pulls the machine out of the closet where it lives, plugs it in, and gets to it.

Gooey black tendrils whirl out in front of him, plucking up a pencil there and a scrap of paper there, a leaf dragged in from outside. Venom even lifts up the couch so Eddie can get underneath it.

"Great job, team," Eddie says warmly once the vacuum has been put away, and Venom licks the side of his face.

 

**1\. Strength**

Eddie's not a big fan of heights, but he's not real big on spiders either. Annie always used to squash them, or pick them up and put them outside if she was feeling it. After she kicked him out and Eddie moved into his own place - his own place that had a lot more bugs than Annie's ever got - if he ever saw a spider in the shower, he'd just suddenly decide it would be better to clean up later and he'd turn right around and leave it and hope that the next time he went into the bathroom it wouldn't be there anymore.

Venom makes sure to eat spiders before Eddie even sees them.

 

Annie always used to complain that Eddie closed jars too tightly, and it was true. He tightens them until they don't tighten any more, and then sometimes even he can't get them back open again without resorting to drastic counter-banging measures. Venom can open any jar anytime anywhere no matter how tightly Eddie mistakenly closed it. The one and only time Venom couldn't get the jar open, he just ate the lid off of it. It wasn't a problem, because now that they're together Eddie can eat an entire jar of anything in one sitting if he needs or wants to.

 

Eddie's heating bill in the winters has almost halved since he and Venom bonded. Eddie isn't sure of the exact degree of Venom's body heat, but it's definitely more than the human body's, and at the same time Venom maintains its homeostasis a lot more efficiently too. And that to the fact that a California winter is like a New York spring, and they don't really ever get cold. Even still Eddie likes to snuggle up in a big fluffy blanket in the winters when the windows are chilly and the Christmas music starts to play in the stores. It's a comfort thing.

Sometimes Venom leaks out of the skin of Eddie's back underneath the covers and it wraps big, strong, masculine arms around Eddie's waist and nuzzles into the back of his neck. Its heat sinks deep into Eddie's skin and muscles and down into his bones, and it feels just like back in New York when it would snow storm for a week straight and he'd get to work from home and drink spiked hot chocolate and wear his fuzzy pajamas by the fire all day long.

"Love you, baby," Eddie mumbles into his pillow, curling a hand through the claws resting lightly across his belly.

"Love you, Eddie," Venom says, and they both sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/penlex)!


End file.
